


The Kinkest place on Earth

by aphelia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabbles, Kinkvale, M/M, Smut like no there's no tomorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelia/pseuds/aphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Drables submitted to Kinkvale.tumblr. Thought I'd try keep them in one central place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First one I wrote for the awesome kinkvale on tumblr.

Cecil hated Steve Carlsberg, and there was nothing else to it. He hated him with the fury of 1000 desert suns, and hated him for everything he was. He hated his voice, the way he styled his hair, the fact that he wore ugly shoes, how he drank – not to forget, but for the hell of drinking. Everything about him infuriated him. And when Cecil became an intern, he hated how Steve would call up every day about inane and stupid conspiracy theories like mountains existing. God that Steve! What an asshole.

Steve, of course, hated Cecil just as much. Hated his smile, hated how dismissive he was of everything weird, hated his voice – despite EVERYONE else in Nightvale loving it. So it was only natural that two enemies fucked, right?

Every Wednesday, after work, they would meet at one of their houses (it alternated each week between the two, so one week was Cecil’s small apartment where the walls were thin, or Steve’s house, which was large and secluded, deep within a strange forest that had cropped up one day in the desert). They would then have a contest to see who would top, and despite how thin Cecil appeared to be, and how strong Steve looked, Cecil would win most of the time, leaving him to rip of Steve’s clothing, not caring about the discarded garments. Even if they had picked who was topping, the other would still struggle for dominance, until the other was inside them. (Of course, they wore condoms. Bare backing would make it too intimate).

Cecil was a rough lover, firm and merciless thrusts onto Steve’s prostate, grinning wickedly as the man beneath him tried his best not to scream out in pleasure. Biting and scratching his enemy as he fucked him hard and fast, loving the feeling of ass squeezing around his cock, but loathing the fact that it was Steve.

By the end of their hate-fuck, Steve was usually face-first into the mattress, a hand around the back of his neck keeping him there, and the sounds of Cecil quietly finishing inside the man he hated so much. Afterwards, Cecil would dismount, roll off the condom, and, if he was at Steve’s house, tie it up and throw it near Steve’s face. The two wouldn’t speak to each other afterwards, just quickly getting dressed. It was a mutual agreement it would always be next week.

Always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental Prostitute Cecil gives me life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt filled for the wonderful kink vale on tumblr : >

It wasn’t like he tried to do it, it just sort of… Happened. What had happened of course, was he accidentally became a hooker for Marcus Vansten. It all started during one of the first interviews he had with the influential man, as part of his initiation into being a full time radio host, rather than an intern. Marcus had seemed very interested in young Cecil, not being afraid to say so during the interview. 'That shirt looks great on you, but it'd look even better on my floor' he said, making Cecil blush ever so slightly. It wasn’t until after he had finished the meeting with the influential man, that he took him up on that offer.

Skin against skin, Cecil watched as his shirt was thrown lazily onto the floor by Marcus, who let his lips explore the map that was Cecil’s body. It wasn’t long before his legs bumped against a bed the size of his bedroom in his small apartment. This thing was HUGE! Seriously, he could live on this thing. But, the younger male didn’t have much time to think about the size of the bed before he was shoved onto it, his pants quickly making their way to meet his shirt. The radio host was a bit wary about what they were about to do, but at the same time very very exited to be able to please the billionaire. “Baby have you ever had sex with a billionaire?” Marcus asked, grabbing a bottle of lube from one of the many scattered on his floor (seriously, did that man need that many bottles??). Cecil merely shook his head. It wasn’t every day that you got to meet a billionaire, much less have sex with one.

Slicking up his fingers, Marcus slid one into Cecil, a sly grin forming on his face as the boy beneath him moaned, already wanting more inside him. “Hmm, do you want another finger already, or should I wait a bit with this one?” To emphasis the point, he moved the finger that was inside the boy in and out slightly, making Cecil moan and nod. “Ngh, ‘nother finger” he said breathlessly, cock hard just from being teased from behind. “If you say so~” Marcus hummed, sliding in another finger, watching Cecil buck his hips and let out a gurgled moan. “P-please, more!” He was getting needy now, and it was… Hot. “Oh I’ll give you more alright…”

Marcus removed his fingers, and picked up the lube bottle again, using it to lubricate his dick up. “Get on your knees” he said, slowly pumping his cock. Cecil was obedient, and got on all fours like he was told to, even going so far as to spread his legs apart slightly to give the billionaire a better view. “Is this alright?” he said, fighting the urge to stutter from sheer awe. The older male had to hand it to him, the boy was taking the whole situation like a high class hooker. A bit rough on the edges, but of course that was because he was poor. And poor people were ALWAYS rough on the edges.

Lining up his cock with Cecil’s entrance, he slid his cock in, enjoying the sound the radio host made as he was filled. “Oh masters of us all your cock is so good!” Marcus enjoyed that, and loved the fact that Cecil was so tight, yet taking his dick so well. Definitely a high-class hooker. Gripping the boys gorgeous hips, he slowly started pulling out, before thrusting himself back in. Again he slowly pulled out, thrusting hard into Cecil when his tip was almost out. The sounds the boy made when he did was delicious.

After a bit, he changed it up, pulling completely out of Cecil, who whined, missing the feeling of being filled up. “On your back, Cecil.” The radio host shivered, rolling onto his back, exposing himself to the older male. “Like thi—” Before he could finish, he was rolled onto his side, and his leg was lifted up for better access. Marcus lined his cock up again, before ramming himself in with fast paced thrusts. Cecil couldn’t form words, he was so caught up with the feeling of being filled and the looming threat of an orgasm.

Marcus was close too, so he continued the pace. Not bothering to ask, he released inside Cecil, watching as the boy came soon after.

Sliding out, he flopped on the bed next to the poor person, who was totally a high class hooker without having told Marcus. The sly bastard. Cecil on the other hand, felt great! He had just been fucked by the most important person in Nightvale! And it was such a good fuck too! He couldn’t get over the fact he managed to last that long.

Once the two of them had come down from their high, they both wearily made their way to get their clothes back on. Well, Cecil did. Marcus chose to stay naked. He rather liked the feeling. Spying a 100 dollar note on the floor, he picked it up and held it out to Cecil when he was finished getting dressed. “Here, I know this is a lot of money to your kind, but you deserve it. I mean, this note missed the waste basket, but seriously. You deserve it. Took cock like a high class hooker.” Cecil blushed, and took the note, stuffing it into his pants pocket. Not only did he get to have sex with Marcus, but he got 100 dollars out of it too? This was turning out to be an awesome day.

The next time Marcus saw Cecil, he was wearing a hideous lavender and lime green tunic, while eating what looked like commoner tacos. He had a bag in his hand that said “Jerry’s Tacos” and Marcus wondered for a moment what the hell that was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil do the do while being super far apart.   
> Aka Cecil has psychic powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any errors, when I wrote this damn thing it was 3am.   
> And I don't have anyone to beta my work at 3am in the morning.

Carlos looked at his phone. One new message. All it said was “Please? ;)” from Cecil. He knew exactly what it was about. He briefly glanced around the lab. No-one was there for now, so he sent a quick text back saying yes. Carlos quickly moved into the bathroom, knowing he wouldn’t have long.

What Carlos was agreeing to was simple. His Cecil, his DARLING Cecil, had psychic powers, and could at any time, use said powers to make Carlos cum, no matter where he was. Which proved to be… Rather exciting for Carlos. Who may or may not have had a slight (okay LARGE) kink about it. It offered two things to him. One, complete and utter release, letting someone else do the work for him, freeing his mind from it’s usual busyness, and secondly, when he was in public places like work, it gave him the sense that he could be caught any time, and that excited him, pushed him even further.

Carlos felt the buzz at the base of his skull, letting him know that Cecil was in his mind. That Cecil was _there_. ‘ _Hello, Carlos_ ' he purred, his voice projected into Carlos's mind. ' _Is it okay to start?_ ' Carlos nodded, before realizing that Cecil couldn't see him nod, so instead thought _yes_. Of course he was ready. He had managed to make it into the bathroom, and lock the door behind him, so no-one was going to get into his stall at least. But someone _could_ hear him if he was too loud. Just thinking about it started to make him aroused. ‘ _My my Carlos, aren’t we eager?_ ' Said Cecil, a hint of a grin playing in his voice. Well projected voice. Carlos wasn't too sure how that worked. ' _Carlos, you’re over thinking again~_ ' That stopped him in his tracks. He quickly thought back _sorry!_ before clearing his mind. He was excited.

The first thing he noticed, was his hands undoing his belt buckle, and then pulling down his pants. He was aware of the movement, but was sure it wasn’t his doing. ‘ _I just want your dick to be free so we don’t make a mess like last time_ ' Cecil cooed, making his beloved pull his pants right to the floor. ' _Besides, it’s more suspicious to have your pants up in a bathroom._ ' Right! Smart. Carlos had failed to think of that, too excited about what was to come. Then, he felt his eyes start to close. A brief moment of panic set in, which was quickly driven away. He knew what was coming. It was brilliant what was coming.

A pulse, a spark, lightning, These are what came to mind as he felt Cecil start to stimulate the pleasure center of his mind, making him hard slowly but surely. ‘ _While I do love doing this in person, since you won’t be home tonight, and I won’t be home tomorrow since tomorrow is cancelled for nightvale citizens, this should suffice_ ’. Carlos didn’t mind. He liked it. A lot. Not that real sex wasn’t great it was just this felt great too. Less awkward. As if somehow, having someone inside your mind making you hard wasn’t less awkward. Once he was fully erect, he felt what was like a fist on his dick, pumping it slowly, swiping itself across the tip. Of course, he knew none of this was happening, but it felt like it was happening. ‘ _Mmm baby you like it when I do that don’t you? I bet if I was there you’d want me to suck on your big cock, wouldn’t you._ ' Carlos didn't nod despite wanting to. He did nothing, because he knew Cecil already knew he did. He badly wanted it. And then he felt it. He felt the exact feeling of Cecil between his thighs, sucking his cock like the good boy he was. ' _And you’d want me to call you Sir, while I did wouldn’t you? And then once you were ready, put your big cock inside me. Make me beg to have it in me._ ' Oh god yes he wanted that so badly. And he was getting it. He was feeling lips leaving his cock, making him whimper slightly. And then oh god, he felt the exact feeling of Cecil. That in itself almost pushed him over the edge. He was easy to please it seemed. ' _My darling Carlos, won’t you come for me? I can feel it on the edge, see?_ ' Carlos could feel that feeling being almost _held,_ like Cecil was grabbing it and molding it to how he wanted it. He felt it rise, and then all of a sudden be pulled back. Be pushed and pulled again and again until Carlos couldn’t bare it, he just wanted that feeling to be there and out and oh god! Cecil had pushed it. Cecil had pushed it forward and whispered dirty words and fucked him without being there and and.

When Carlos came, he let out a slight scream of pleasure, which was confused by a co-worker as one of pain. They didn’t do anything, figuring it was probably just a toilet shark that had had a slight nibble, nothing major.

Carlos felt Cecil’s presence slowly ebb away, giving him control of his body back. ‘ _I hope that was good for you Carlos. I think I heard your scream all the way here in the booth!_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, come find me on tumblr!   
> apheliavampire.tumblr.com


End file.
